Jun's Ratgeber
by Schillok
Summary: „Hallo alle miteinander! Ich bin Jun und dies ist mein Ratgeber, wie ihr euch den Jungen euerer Träume schnappt.


**Jun's Ratgeber: Wie man an seinen Jungen herankommt**

by Schillok

„Hallo alle miteinander! Ich bin Jun und dies ist mein Ratgeber, wie ihr euch den Jungen euerer Träume schnappt. Nicht vergessen, es gibt eine einfache Regel, damit er völlig in euch verfallen ist: Ihr könnt nie aufdringlich genug sein. Jungen stehen darauf, wenn die Frauen den ersten Schritt machen. Selbstverständlich immer wieder. Sogar, wenn sie ständig Rückschläge erleiden. Denn Männer glauben, Verzweiflung ist romantisch.

„Nun, ich will zeigen, wie man einen Jungen in seiner natürlichen Umgebung verführt. Seinem Zuhause!"

_Jun läuft zu Matt's Wohnung. Sie zeigt mit der Kamera auf sein Zimmerfenster, damit das Publikum einen guten Blick bekommt._

„Hier ist die Heimat meines Lieblings, Matt. Allein die Art, wie er schreit und rennt, wenn ich in seine Nähe komme deutet unmißverständlich darauf hin, wieviel ich ihm bedeute. Er hat Angst, in meiner Nähe zu sein, da er weiß, dass er seine Gefühle für mich nicht unter Kontrolle halten könnte. Ein klares Zeichen seiner Liebe, die er für mich empfindet."

„Nun, wenn ihr nicht eingeladen seid, dann nur keine Angst. Ihr dürft euch von sowas nicht aufhalten lassen. Versucht zuerst, Kontakte mit seinen Eltern zu knüpfen. Wenn sie euch mögen, wird euch die Haustür eueres Jungen immer offen stehen. Das gleiche gilt für Brüder und Schwestern. Wenn ihr trotzdem nicht eingeladen seid, dann nur keine Panik. Es gibt immer einen Weg..."

_Jun zeigt verschiedene Schraubenzieher, drei Dietriche und einen dünnen Draht._

„Jedes Mädchen braucht ihr eigenes Schloßöffner-Set! Es ist sogar noch wichtiger, als eine Schminktasche.

_Jun geht die Treppe zu Matt's Wohnung hoch. Sie beugt sich über das Schloss und öffnet es mit Leichtigkeit._

„Dieser Vorgang kann etwas dauern, aber mit etwas Übung bekommt ihr Schlösser so einfach wie ich eben auf. Nun, was ihr noch braucht sind leise Schuhe. Basketballschuhe eignen sich perfekt. Sie haben gute Gummisohlen und sind ideal, wenn ihr in die Wohnung eueres Traumjungens eindringt."

_Sie geht zu einer Tür und öffnet sie nur einen Spalt breit. Musik ist zu hören._

„Wenn das Objekt euerer Zuneigung Musik hört, wird sofort alles einfacher. Solange sie mit der Musik beschäftigt sind, können sie euch nämlich nicht kommen hören.

Eine anderer wichtiger Gegenstand in euerer Ausrüstung ist der Spiegel. Nicht, um euch beim schminken zu helfen, sondern um eueren Jungen zu beobachten.

_Jun legt den Spiegel mit einem leichten Winkel auf den Boden. In dem Glas hat sie einen perfekten Blick auf Matt._

„Jetzt, wo ihr in der Wohnung eueres Jungen seid, könntet ihr ihn einfach nur zu beobachten wie er sich entspannt. Aber ich mag es, die Dinge etwas weiter zu treiben. Findet heraus wie, nach dieser kurzen Werbeunterbrechung."

„Hallo verehrte Zuschauer, ich bin zurück. Habt ihr mich vermißt? Natürlich habt ihr das! Ihr müßt verzeihen, dass ich flüstere, aber ich bin immer noch in Matt's Haus. Wärend ihr weg wart, habe ich eine kleine Falle vorbereitet. Schaut einfach zu, was passiert."

_Jun versteckt sich hinter der Couch und wirft einen Stift durch den Raum, der gegen Matt's Tür prallt. Fast im selben Augenblick hört die Musik auf und Matt erscheint, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Er kommt aus seinem Zimmer heraus, genau auf Jun's Versteck zu, als er plötzlich auf einem Marmeladenhaufen ausrutscht, der sorgfältig von Jun dort plaziert wurde. Die Marmelade bedeckt seinen Sachen, seine Arme und seine Hände._

„TK!"_, flucht er._

_Er steht auf und versucht, die Marmelade abzuschütteln, aber Jun hat extra Marmelade genommen, da sie weiß, wie klebrig sie ist und deshalb gründlich ausgewaschen werden muss. Er schüttelt mit den Kopf und ein bißchen Marmelade fliegt durch den Raum. Entsetzt greift er sich ins Haar - und spürt wie sich dort die Marmelade in seinen Locken verklebt hat,_

„Verdammt! Es ist in meinem Haar! Mein armes, wunderschönes Haar!"

_Er läuft ins Badezimmer und stellt die Dusche an._

„Habt ihr's gesehen?  Es lief wie am Schnürchen. Jetzt sollte sich euer Junge zum Duschen bereitmachen. Und ihr werdet im Nebenzimmer sein! Wärend er völlig nackt ist. Aber das reicht mir immer noch nicht. Für den nächsten Schritt braucht ihr etwas Mut. Nerven aus Stahl. Seht zu und lernt!

_Jun rennt in die Küche. Sie holt ein Feuerzeug aus ihrer Tasche und hält es über ihren Kopf - genau unter einem Rauchmelder - und schaltet es an. Es dauert nicht lange, bis der gewünschte Effekt eintritt und der Alarm losgeht. Jun rast aus dem Raum heraus._

„Jetzt wird es wirklich spannend. Ihr müßt schnell sein, wenn ihr das durchziehen wollt, Mädchen."

_Matt flucht die ganze Zeit und stürmt aus dem Badezimmer. Er ist nur teilweise angezogen, bei seinem Anblick kann sich Jun ein leises, sehnsüchtiges Seufzen nicht verkneifen. Sobald er in der Küche ist, schleicht sie sich ins Bad._

„Nun meine verehrten Zuschauer. Bisher war alles auf reiner Taschengeld-Basis möglich. Aber jetzt kann es wirklich teuer werden. Ihr braucht eine unauffällige (Video-)Kamera. Eine, die gute Bilder macht und dabei möglichst klein ist. Eine wirklich gute Kamera kostet einige hundert Mäuse. Aber es wird sich lohnen!"

_Sie versteckt einige kleinen Kameras im gesamten Raum, hinter Shampoo-Flaschen und in Topfpflanzen. Dann schleicht sie wieder aus dem Badezimmer und wieder hinter die Couch._

„Der schwierigste Teil ist es, zurück zu sein, bevor er mit dem Rauchmelder fertig ist."

_Matt kehrt genervt  aus der Küche zurück, sein Haar immer noch völlig von Marmelade verklebt. Er stampft ins Badezimmer und legt auch den Rest seiner Kleidung ab, ohne auch nur im geringsten Ahnung von den Kameras im Zimmer zu haben. Er steigt in die Dusche und wäscht die Marmelade aus seinem Haar. Dazu singt er, um sich etwas aufzumuntern. Jun schleicht zur Tür und legt ihren Spiel so, dass sie ihn beobachten kann._

_Als er fertig ist, schlingt er ein Handtuch um seine Hüften und kehrt in sein Zimmer zurück. Jun sammelt leise die Kameras im Badezimmer wieder ein und holt sich ihre anderen Sachen hinter der Couch. In diesem Moment kommt Matt zurück in den Raum._

„WAS?!? Jun? Was machst du denn hier? Wie bist du überhaupt hier rein gekommen?"

_Matt steht einfach nur da und wartete auf Jun's Erklärung._

„Verehrte Zuschauer, auch die besten von uns werden ab und zu mal ertappt. Aber wenn ihr schon erwischt werdet, dann solltet ihr auch eueren Spaß haben.

_Jun macht einen schnellen Schritt nach vorne, schnappt sich Matt's Handtuch und reißt es herunter. Erschrocken versucht Matt die peinlichsten Stellen zu bedecken. Jun lächelt _

_selbstbewußt... und rennt dann so schnell es geht aus der Wohnung._

„Nun, verehrte Zuschauer. Ich hoffe, ihr habt heute so einiges gelernt. Bis zum nächsten Mal! Und behaltet euere Jungen weiterhin im Auge! Euere Jun"_  _


End file.
